Episode 110: Mindy Kaling
Plot Summary Plot Summary It's poultry in motion when Walter develops an outbreak of cluckitis, and Kermit, MIss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter and the others must keep this a secret from their guest star, Mindy Kaling in the mean time. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Mindy Kaling's dressing room door and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain, and Mindy thanks him, and Behemoth comes in and eats 1 of Mindy's digital cameras, which she says, "Scooter, he ate 1 of my digital cameras." and Scooter says to her, "No kidding, Mindy, last evening, he ate half of the entire audience." * The Super Muppet Telethon theme song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a screeching chimpanzee * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Bean comes to tell him that there's once again an outbreak of cluckitis, which causes other Muppet friends to sneeze and slowly transform into Muppet chickens. * Opening Musical number: Fozzie and Gonzo sing Penny Lane * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf comment about trips to Penny Lane and Abbey Road. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Rowlf is framed for breaking a hotel window, but he knows he didn't do it. * Talk Spot: Kermit, Beauregard, Clifford, Johhny, Sal, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter and Skeeter speak with Mindy about how good she did at voicing Disgust in the Disney and Pixar movies, Inside Out 1, 2 and 3. Just then, Walter shows up and is amazed about Mindy's talented career, but he suddenly sneezes and slowly transforms into a Muppet Chicken. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: banana cream pudding *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about the different flavors of pudding they used to make in their younger years. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Commander Jane (Mindy) warns Link Hogthrob, 1st Mate Piggy and Dr. Strangepork about a giant comet approaching the Swine Trek. *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a catapult of mud balls. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Lew Zealand as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about their check-ups. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about a meatloaf eating contest. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment about a dance off contest and a balancing contest. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Automatic Hair Dresser, which makes Beaker's hair look just like an Elvis Presley hair style. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that they used to go shopping at a wig shop." *Closing Musical number: Scooter sings Yesterday *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf comment that yesterday wasn't that bad enough. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Mindy onstage with them, and Walter shows up, back to his original self again and no longer a Muppet Chicken. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony 1 more time: Statler and Waldorf comment about the 1st time there was an outbreak of cluckitis when the late Roger Miller was on the original classic Muppet Show. Transcript Episode 107: Mindy Kaling transcript Category:The Super Muppet Telethon season 1 episodes